


Полный контакт

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), szelena



Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Спецквест (кинки) [5]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Graphic, M/M, Mind Meld, PWP, Romance, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: Кинк на мелдинг в процессе секса.
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Spock
Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Спецквест (кинки) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920703
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Полный контакт

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на мелдинг в процессе секса.

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://i.ibb.co/GxTCJHd/image.jpg)


End file.
